horror_movie_hottiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashlyn Halperin
"I fucked up, I set it too hot in here" ''- Ashlyn (realizing the tanning bed is too hot) '''Ashlyn Halperin' is a minor character in the film Final Destination 3, where she is one of the survivors of the tragic rollercoaster incident which killed a number of her classmates. She and her best friend Ashley are the first two characters to die as death tries to take their lives after escaping their fates the first time. During her onscreen time she is found to be known as one of the 'popular girls' and is quite well known amongst her classmates Personality Just as her friend Ashley, Ashlyn too is a 'popular girl' but the stereotypical personality associated with one does not follow her as she is also kind and caring. She assisted Ashley in offering Wendy (who was miserable after her boyfriend died in the rollercoaster accident) a chance to go tanning with them in hopes of cheering her up. She has on occasion been shown to be sassy and impatient to those who annoy her (such as Frankie constantly making sexual references and advancements on her). Ashlyn is also quite ditzy, altho to a much less degree as Ashley. Her ditziness mostly stems from Ashley and she seems to think about the consequences of actions and also takes more notice of when something is not right then Ashley does, in a sense she is the logic that balances out Ashley's ditziness. This also manifests itself in the fact that she is less carefree than her best friend is, tending to dwell on a situation and being visibly emotionally effected by the loss of her classmate. This often leads to her confiding in Ashley for support and she takes Ashley's carefree reasoning to help her get over a tough situation. Unlike her friend, Ashley seems to be better at listening to and taking directions seriously, as seen when she is told to throw her drink away before going into the tanning rooms. She often questions Ashley's choices, only to just dismiss them a moment later as playful actions, making her seem more mature. Just like Ashley, Ashlyn cares much about her appearance as shown in the extra short, she thinks of herself as 'sexy and tanned' but also thinks of herself as less pretty then Ashley, due to her blonde hair. Appearance Ashlyn has very dark brown hair that extends to slightly longer then bust length when out. She wears her hair in two distinct styles in the movie, for most of the beginning for the film she has her hair out and straight with two side strands and a side bangs, while tanning she has her hair up in a messy bun and solid bangs at the front. She has dark brown eyes, thin eyebrows, a small nose and tanned skin. Her face is quite thin with a small jawline and a relatively smaller chin, her jawline is also rather defined. Her overall face shape is quite heart shaped. Ashlyn as a very slender figure, making her appear to be slightly underweight with the bone structure of her ribs and hips slightly more visible on her then on her friend Ashley. Her body shape is overall quite thin and lack curvature on top, however her quite wide hips and very small waist give her a pear shaped figure and proves that she does have curve (altho not as much as Ashley). She has medium sized breasts and physically reside around a size C, the same size as Ashley's, however hers appear to be and are physically smaller than her friends due to her breasts being less stiff then Ashley's (due to Ashley having implants), a trait that is particularly noticeable when she lies down and her breasts move to her sides, making her look flat from the side. Ashlyn has a few different outfits over the course of the film. During her first appearance she wears a white crop top being covered by a partially opened pink hoodie, full length pink, white and black camo low waisted tracksuit pants that expose a pink thong when sitting and creates a small midriff section. Later in the film she is shown wearing blue button up crop top with long sleeves and a low waisted denim miniskirt which exposes a large midriff from waist to hips, on top of this she wears a pink oversized coat that is open at the front and knee high black boots. Just before tanning she is seen wearing a green bra and matching green string thong, both of which she takes off while tanning to tan fully nude. She also has a ball shaped tongue piercing. Story Death When Ashley and Ashlyn enter the tanning bed room, Ashley leaves her iced beverage sitting on a table, unaware that the VAC machine controlling the tanning beds is underneath it. Ashlyn decides to turn up the heat stating that "a few degrees won't hurt." Ashley decided to look through the CD's on a wooden shelf above one of the tanning beds. While doing so, she accidentally pulls the shelf loose. Ashlyn proceeds to undress, unzipping her skirt. Ashlyn sits on the side of her tanning bed, taking off her bra and panties to go fully nude before lying down. She looks over at Ashley and with a disgusted expression asks "Why are you wearing underwear?" to which Ashley replies "Steinmetz boyfriend says he gets off on tan lines", Ashlyn just rolls her eyes "Alright!". Placing the plastic tanning goggles on her head and headphones in her ears, Ashlyn closes the tanning bed. The song Roller Coaster of Love is played and the two girls start to move to and mouth the words with Ashlyn breaking into dance and song with Ashley not too far behind her. This continues for some time Relationships Ashley Freund Steinmetz Steinmetz is Ashley's boyfriend. Not much is said about Ashlyn's relationship to him but it is implied that she knows him and appears to be emotionally neutral towards him. On the other hand she appears to be surprised (if not a little sarcastically disgusted) by how sexual Ashley and Steinmetz relationship is, but this is more of a not really caring sarcasm. Videos Trivia * Crystal Lowe (plays Ashlyn) and Chelan Simmons (plays Ashley) actually share the same bra size of 34C despite Crystal's breasts looking smaller in film. This is due to Crystal's breasts being natural and Chelan's breasts being enhanced. It should be noted that bra size is not always indicative of how big breasts are relative to others Gallery Ashlyn 2017.jpg Ezgif.com-crop-0.gif Tanned to death 2 by drive637-d8w366f.png Tanned to death 3 by drive637-d8x05fa.png Tanned to death by drive637-d8w353e.png